Le Désir d'un Loup
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: "Tell me Ikuto do you believe in the supernatural race?" The pinkette asked as she licked her lip. Ikuto turn to face Amu straight in the eyes but as he did he was taken aback to see that hers eyes glowing a slightly brighter golden brown. He shivered in sheer delight and fear as he notice that his life was about to change right before his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Only the characters I create.**

* * *

**3:45 a.m.**

The room was silent; it was just the break of dawn; the wide room with countless dress forms dressed in breath taking gowns, summer coats and swimwear.

-Clank-

In the center of the room was a wide table that stood just at the waist and stood as long as ten yards of fabric. Metal heavy fabric scissors laid there on top of the table and just beside them stood a young woman. She stood at 5'7, an hour-glass silhouette, long slim legs, prefect breast. She was breath taking; despite that fact that she was dressed in 'Do not cross Police line' leggings with 'Leggings & UGG boots' grey sweater; her waist long rosette pink hair was pulled into a high messy bun. "Just one more and I'll be done." The pinkette said as she let out a heavy sigh. She was staring down at a red silk fabric that had about four patterns pinned to it.

"Amu, it's four in the morning you have been sewing for three days straight, take a break," the pinkette looked up from her work to see a tall slim woman –waist long jet black hair, dark chocolate color eyes. She was wearing an empire waist line black silk nightgown with a matching black short with lace trim at the edges; which gave a good view on her long creamy legs.

"In a minute Angel, I'm almost done. I just need this dress to be cut and sewn." The pinkette –Amu responded back. Angel shook her head as she walked further into the room. As she made her way into the room she scratched her scalp luxuriously with both hands, tousling her thick jet-back hair.

"No, I'm not going to wait "for a minute" Amu; because your meaning "of a minute" turns out to be five or six hours later. Now stop moving those small creative hands of your and take a break," Angel said as she placed her hands on top of Amu's. "In fact why don't you go for a run it's been a while since you've been on a good long relaxing run." Just as Angel finished her sentence a groaning sound echoed in the room. Amu looked away with a soft pink dusting her cheeks. Angel raised an eyebrow with a soft smiled playing upon her lips.

"Yeah you defiantly need that run now." Amu gave a small pout.

"No I don't." Another groan emitted from her stomach.

"Yes you do, it will give you a chance to go hunt." Amu gave out a frustrated sigh finally giving in.

"Fine, I'll go." Angel smiled at the answer she received.

"Great, plus you have nothing to worry about now that we relocated. There aren't any humans around here for another five miles." Amu playful rolled her eyes as she untied her hair and tousled it around.

"Yeah I know you made sure of that when we bought this huge ass house," Amu leaned against the table and stared at Angel. "Remind me again why we bought a big house…Yes I understand the land space and all but really Angie do we really need this big house?" Angel rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do. Despite the fact that we are no longer live with the pack, we are still pack no matter where we live; and as such if any pack member is to travel or move in within the area we will help them and offer them a place to live. Plus there will be some that would want to come over during the holidays." Amu scoffed

"Yeah right, I would rather us go to them then, them come to us." Angel gave a slight shake of her head with her small smile placed upon her lips.

"Yes, yes we will discuss that when we cross that bridge. Now go on and go on your run/hunt." Angel said as she pushed Amu out the door to her atelier.

"I'm going, I'm going geezz," Amu said as she threw her arms up in the air walking away from her workspace.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It was a first quarter moon, shining as brightly as it can at its state. The pinkette walked further away from the house coming into the center of the open field between the border of the forest and her house. A softly summer breeze brushed against her clothed skin making a small shiver run down her spine. "Mm- it's such a good night for a hunt." She said in a seductive voice. Slowly she slid off her clothes; her clothes were not even half way off her porcelain skin when it was already started to prickle with goose-bumps. Soon after sprouts of her fur started to appear; the summer breeze curled around her well-shaped ass, and her nipples tightened in the semi-cold air. She gave out a small laugh as she discarded her panties but her laugh soon turned into a moan as she felt the first wave of her phase.

"Ah…" Phasing was something she enjoys; her blood stirred with heat like desire, her muscles tensed it wasn't something painful (well expect if you're a pup and it's your first few time phasing). Amu doubled over, allowing herself to land on her hands and knees. Her fingers clawed into the damped grass as they started to lengthened and her nails grew sharper. Her eyes glowing bright like the moon.

The phase didn't take long; when she was finished she was slightly panting. She lay on her stomach to catch her breath. Once her lungs were refilled with air she tilled her head back to sniffing the air. Her tail started to sway from left to right with excitement as she smelled the scent of deer, rabbit, the damp earth and the forest air. She stood on her legs showing her full form; _Lycan_.

Lycans were a much larger wolf then a natural wolf; and much stronger at that. Amu was a little bit bigger than most female Lycans because she was from a bloodline of Alpha's; in better terms she was next in line to be Alpha of her pack. Her fur is as white as snow that looked like the tips of her back fur were dipped in soft gold. Her beautiful eyes were golden brown that were glowing brightly.

Amu stretched out her luxurious wolf body and pawed at the damp wet ground. She sniffed the glorious air once more as it sent a wave of pleasure through her body. She felt as if she could take on anything that life threw her at that moment. She howled into the night air as other unwillingly followed along with her.

-Thump, thump, thump-

Was the next thing that followed along as the breath taking white wolf took off into a run; she dash through the forest running deeper and deeper enjoying the rush of the wind weaving through her fur as if it was creasing it ever so gently. She soon came into an open meadow; her legs started to slowly down until she finally stopped right at the center of the open meadow. There she waited…she listen.

-Crack-

Her ear twitched towards where the sound came from. She lowered her body down into a low crouch as she slowly and silently crawled over towards the area. There stood a 200 pound white tailed deer full grown. _Let the hunt begin,_ Amu thought as she readied herself into position. Her tail was wagging with eagerness as she counted down her timing to launch her attack. It took her not even five seconds when she jumped out and pounced onto the back of the deer. Everything went down so quick the female deer didn't even have a chance to put up a fighting chance when Amu bite down deeply into the neck bring the deer down to its side. Despite being sure that she brought down the deer Amu thrashed her head around allowing her teeth to sink in further down ripped the deer throat even further then the injury Amu had first inflicted on. Then the body went limp in Amu's mouth letting the blood seep down her throat; Amu gave one last aggressive bite as she then allowed the body to drop to the ground.

Amu circled around the deer to have her form hovering above the dead body's exposed stomach. She licked her lips as she was savoring the deer in her mouth already when she finally sunk her teeth into the flesh ripping it off the carcass.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Amu was walking back to the house, she was just walking past the border between the forest and the open field. Without even looking Amu knew that her clothes were nowhere to be seen. "Angel must have pick them up again." She muttered under her breath. The pinkette was bare as she made her way towards the house. Her hands were stained with blood as well as her mouth and jawline down to her mid neck. Her hair was in a tangle mess; as her body was covered in dirt and spots of blood. Just as she's reaching the door to her house, it opens wide only to reveal Angel with a bath robe hanging around her arm.

"Welcome back," she said with a smile. "I take it you enjoyed your run and hunt." It wasn't a question Angel knew for a fact that the pinkette did as she handed her the bath robe.

Amu took the bath robe as she slipped her arms into the armholes. "Yes, I did it was quite pleasant," she said as a smiled danced upon her lips. "It's been a while since I've had a late night snack like that."

"I'm glad to hear that," Angel said as she closed the door. "I placed a set of clean clothes in your bathroom; take a shower and head to bed. Don't even try to sneak into the atelier because I took the liberty to finish that dress for you." Amu gave out a small chuckle as she made her way up the stairs.

"What would I do without you Angie?"

"You would probably have died by over working yourself." The two gave out a laugh as they both went there separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Shugo Chara! **

* * *

**10:25 a.m.**

-Knock, knock-

"Amu…wake up," Angel said as she softly knocked on the door. She paused for a moment to hear the pinkette's response but she was only greeted with silences. Angel gave out a sigh as she took the liberty to open the door to the bedroom and look to see that the room was completely consumed in darkness. "This girl…I really do think what would become of her if I were not around." She muttered under her breath as she walked towards the balcony window doors. The curtains were fully drawn so that the sunlight wouldn't penetrate through and disrupts the beautiful pinkette's slumber. A smirk played upon Angel's lips as she grabbed a hold of the curtains and pushed then away by force allowing the bright sunlight to break through the large gap the curtain offered it and hit the face of the sleeping beauty square in the face. As soon as the sun hit her face she let out a loud groan as she lifted the covers over her face to block the torture of the sun ray's and turn her body so that her back for facing Angel.

"Argh, just five more minutes~ please!" Amu begged as she forced the words out of her sleepy mouth. Angel stiffen a laugh as she shook her head and walked over towards the end of Amu's bed; and she grabbed a hold of the covers and pulled then off the bed completely in order to get Amu fully up and going. When Amu felt the cold chilling morning air hit her bare skin she let out another loud groan and finally woke up.

"ARGH! Alright, fine I'm up, I'm up already shsssh…"

"Quit whine and go do your daily morning clean up on yourself," she said as she followed Amu with her eyes; she was lifting her body off of her bed and walked into her bathroom. Angel began to fix Amu's bed while the wolf princess was taking her shower. When she was done with that she walked over towards the bathroom door which was left open and stood at the door frame.

"Do you remember what you will be doing today, or do you wish for me to refresh your memory…again." Amu pondered at the statement, it's was just too early to be thinking at the moment she herself knew for a fact what was happening that day but being that it is early in the day her brain was still half asleep.

"Refresher please…"

"Today, a few of your employee's will be coming over to pick up your garments and patterns in order for them to create the different color scheme you prepared and alter the already constructed garment onto the model's for your show that's in one week from today, after that you will be having an interview for a magazine, following that you have a small photo shoot with your garments," Angel ran through her mind again if she was missing again. "Oh and there seems to be a pack meeting today, your father wishes for you to attend…Wolf Princess." The running water stopped at the words of 'wolf princess'. The glass stain doors slide open.

"I thought I told you not to call me that. You know I'm not the wolf princess, that title only belongs to the Romanian pack's heir's and or heir's mate." She said as she walked out of the bathroom in her birthday suit.

"Ah, yes, Fane Lupei and Jacquelyn Lupei," Angel said she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed along her chest. "However, as I recall they are the Prince and Princess of their own pack, were as you are of your own. And don't go pulling that whole bullshit card about you don't act like a princess, because FYI my dear wolf princess, Jacquelyn Lupei was raised as a human and as such acts wilder then you do."

"Yes, well their more traditional then we are they mate along with pure or half lycans were as our pack is given the choice of choosing our own mates within any race."

"Yes I am aware of that small little detail dear; I am a half-breed after all." Amu gave a small chuckle.

"I suppose you are, though you can fool anyone; you act more wolf then I do." Angel rolled her eyes as a smile played upon her lips.

"Shut up and hurry up so you can at least eat something before your workers come over," Angel said as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"How is it that you don't get fat?" Angel said as she looked at all the plates Amu had left in the sick.

Amu laughed as she leaned against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. "You forget you eat twice as much as I do, so you shouldn't be talking really." Angel pouted lightly as she started to wash the pile of dishes that the two created.

"Whatever," Amu giggled at the reply she got from her best friend and pack mate.

-Ding dong-

"That must be Rima, Utau, and Yaya." Amu said as she placed her coffer cup down. Angel washed her hands and dried them; she didn't turn to face Amu instead all she did was made her way towards the back door.

"I'll going for a run." Amu simply watched her walk out.

"Okay be careful."

"You wound me my dear princess," Angel said in a mocking tone.

"Heh, you know what I meant." Amu said while Angel nodded with a puff of a chuckle.

"Yeah I know I'll be back later, I feel like wanting to kill something."

"Happy hunting then," Amu said as Angel walked out. She gave out a sigh as she saw the black headed maiden walk out of the house.

"Well I better let them in." She said as she started to make her way towards the front door. Just as Amu reach the door she took in a deep breath and noticed that the girls were not the only one's visiting her house. There was one more with them; one that she did not recognized the scent. Amu raised an eyebrow as she opened the door to be greeted by two blonds, one brunette, and a mysterious bluenette.

"Welcome girl's, it's good to see you looking well," Amu said as she placed a fake smile upon her lips. "Though I am glad to see you here I have to ask who the young man is behind you and why is he here?"

"This is my brother Ikuto, he's a journalist and he was wondering if he can get an interview with you. I tried to stop him from coming I swear Amu but he stowed away in our car." Utau said as she was pleading with her eyes. Amu mentally sighs as she stared from the tall blond to the bluenette. She turned around and started to walk away allowing them to come in. Utau was about to freak out when Amu turn to walk away but was cut off when Amu spoke over her shoulder.

"Very well, I will do the interview as a favor to you Utau, however," Amu turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder and gave a sharp stare at her three employees'. "Do not let this happen again, do you understand." Amu could not help it as she said those words her Alpha powers slipped out of her grasp; the four unwillingly dropped their gaze down and slightly bared their necks.

"Yes Ms. Hinamori."

"You girls know where my atelier is; you know what you need if there is a problem do not hesitate to call me," Amu said as she stood by the stairs. "Mr. Tsukiyomi please follow me; bear with me at the moment my assistant is out for a run and won't be back for a while." The girls wasted no time to head up stairs and started to get to work. The young man on the other hand stood there in awe as he stared at the pinkette.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi," she said once again snapping him back into reality.

"Yes?"

"Please do stop spacing out and follow me, I do have another interview later in the day." She said as she started to walk away. Ikuto didn't wait any longer and took long stroke in order to keep pace with her.

Amu led him to the her study room –which look like an office.- When they entered Amu walked a few steps away from the door as Ikuto walked fully inside. "Please take a seat; do you wish for anything to drink or snacks?" She said as she waited for him to sit down. Ikuto was so taken aback at how beautiful such a room can hold. The wall that was opposite to the wall that held the door was fully an entire window that faced gorgeous scenery. The two other walks that held book shelves filled with fashion book and magazines, along with a few pictures. In front of the window wall was a black wood desk; on the desk were an iMac computer latest model, a small desk lamp neatly stack files and no more than five picture frames. Along one of the book self-wall was a fireplace; with a painting hanging above it. It was a painting of a pack of wolves; below that paint were more picture frames of what seem to be family members. There was a couch and four chairs; two chairs facing the couch, two chairs facing the desk. The whole room was base of a forest style that matched the pinkette perfectly.

"Ah…water is fine." Amu nodded.

"Alright then, please take a seat I will be right back with your water." She said as she walked out of the room. Ikuto took a seat down as he keeps gawking at the room. It did not take Amu that long to come back with a pitch of water and two cups. She set the three items down on the small coffee table between the couch and the two chairs. Amu served Ikuto a glass and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Amu took a seat opposite of Ikuto; He was sitting on the couch where as she was sitting on one of the chairs. "Now then, what brings you to my home, Mr. Tsukiyomi; what makes me so interesting to you that you had your sister beg for this interview and you stowing away in their car to come see me?"

"Your life," he said. "Your life is what interests me; not only me Ms. Hinamori but your fan's as well." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure people are interested in my life?" She asked as she lean against the chair crossing her legs.

"There are countless very talented designers out there in this world; each with their own interesting life, but we all know about their lives. There over told, over and over again that we don't wish to hear about them as much. Were as you, Ms. Hinamori it's different."

"How so?"

"There's nothing about you, but only rumors in which you pay no mind to or try to stop."

"Why should I stop them if there will be a new one made up by someone else, I see no point in killing one if a new one will just blossom after that one has been weeded out," she said as she moved a strand of her rose pink hair behind her ear. "However, I don't see how my life has anything to do with this interview…if you can even consider this an interview…"

"Yes, I'm getting to that," Ikuto said as he propped his elbows on his knees lean closer. "I actually have been calling your office trying to get in touch with you and begging my sister to get me a meeting with you for a while now but I was never able to get through."

"Not to be rude here Mr. Tsukiyomi, but please do stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point here."

"I would like to ask for your permission on doing a 'Total Coverage' on you for my company." Silences filled the room as soon as Ikuto finished his sentence. Amu sat up straight as she looked straight into Ikuto's indigo blue eyes. For a moment they waivered at her intense gaze; but they kept grounded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi, but I'm going to have to reject." As soon as she said that Ikuto's shoulders dropped slightly but not fully.

"I don't want my life to be publicly out there for everyone to know about, this is why it's called a private life, yes I understand that my life is not private any more now that I am a famous designer," she took a pause. "However, if I can prevent it, then I will."

"Is that one of the reasons why you moved so out of the city?" He asked.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons why I moved out here," The room fell silent again; Amu gave out a sigh as she decided to stand up. "If that is all then please do wait for the girls by the door. They should be finishing up in a few minutes." Amu walked over towards her desk and grabbed a card and handed it to Ikuto.

"Since you quite understood I will give you my card with my personal number and email. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tsukiyomi; if you could excuse me."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

Angel was just walking into the house; it's been an hour since the three girls and the unexpected guest left, though Angel did not care. "Welcome back, how was your run?" Angel turn to face where the voice was coming from and saw Amu standing there with a bath robe in hand; she gave her a soft smile as she took it from her.

"Thanks, it was enjoyable. How was your time with your workers?" She asked as they both walked towards the living room.

"It was…a shocking visit…" The two she-wolves took a seat on one of the couches; Angel raised an eyebrow at how Amu worded the sentence.

"Oh, what happen?" She asked as she draped her arms on the back of the couch.

"Turns out the girls had a stow-away in their car, Utau's older brother stowed away in their car to get a meeting with me."

"A meeting? What was his name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Oh, him yeah he has been trying to schedule a meeting with you; I suppose he got it. What did he want any ways?"

"He wanted to do a 'Total Coverage' on me since there is nothing on me other about my life like other designers," Angel listened to Amu as she stared up at the ceiling pondering on the whole idea. "What do you think Angie; this whole idea."

"I don't know Amu, I mean it would be nice to get your name out there more and this could help the people understand you more…but our life's and theirs is completely different than ours. We cannot risk the fact of exposure to the human's it's pack law…" Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she dropped her head backwards allowing her eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"I know, I know; I denied his pitch, but more than likely he's not going to stop on the whole idea you know. Right now, I'm thriving as the new upcoming designer the interviews are going to pile on even more."

"You know that this life style is not going to last long, that's why your father asked you to take on two majors: one for yourself and the other one so that you wouldn't bring attention to the pack once you take it over as Alpha." Amu tousled her hair in frustration as Angel was refreshing her memory of her future.

"Argh! Why is this life so hard!" Angel patted her lap to console her. "This would not be a problem if I wasn't born within bloodline."

"Why are you freaking out about this…" Silence fell between the two Amu didn't dare to look Angel in the eyes. "Amu you didn't!" Amu didn't say anything.

"Are you fucken serious?! You gave him your contact info! Why would you do that?"

"I don't know his scent was so mesmerizing I couldn't concentrate. I was so hard to keep myself in control and well present to not jump out of my seat and pounce on him." Angel stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen only to come back with her laptop in her hands.

"What's his name again," she asked

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Angel nodded and started to type. All you can hear in the room was –tap, tap, tap, tap-

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, twenty-five years old; He graduated from Seiyo University Just a year ago and is now working with 'Star-Cross' Magazine…" Angel scrolled down and as she was scrolling down a picture of the young man. A soon as Angel saw the picture, she somewhat understood why Amu acted the way she did at the time.

_Shit, _she thought. Angel glanced over at Amu and saw her eyes slightly glowing golden. _This human might be her true mate… _Angel shook the thought out of head as she close shut the laptop.

"Enough nothing will be resolved if we simply wallow in this, you have a photo shoot and a meeting to get to within a few hours." Amu gave out a heavy sigh as she tried to calm herself down. When she felt her body relax she nodded and gave Angel a small smile.

"Alright I'm good now."

"Great," Angel patted the pinkette's head as she stood up. "Let me take a quick shower and we'll head out." Amu nodded as she watched Angel walk away. The young designer waited until she heard her best friend enter the bathroom and heard the running water. Any normal human would wait until the person was out of sight and hearing range however, being a wolf was a different story. A wolf's ears were much more sensible to sound.

"Argh why do I feel like my life just started going downhill from here." Amu said as she allowed her body to drop down onto the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**2:50 a.m. **

**-**Slam**, **Bang-

"What the hell do they mean that I should quit my 'child play' of a job and concentrate on pack duty as the future Alpha!" Amu yelled as she stormed into her house and walked over to the small bar that was built in the living room. "Bullshit! I am up to date with everything that is going on with the pack and already know everything there is to know as the next Alpha to our pack!"

Amu was born and raised in Hokkaido, Japan. Her father; Tsumugu Hinamori –Alpha of the Hokkaido pack- her mother; Midori Hinamori –Mate of Tsumugu and female Alpha of the Hokkaido pack. Tradition has it that if there is more than one heir then the siblings would spar for the title to be the future Alpha of their pack; but because Amu is an only child she is to take the title as future Alpha; however any Lycan can come and challenge for the title and the price for the losing opponent …death.

"Amu calm down, you know your father won't follow on what the elder's say," Angel said as she tried to reason with the furious pinkette. "Don't worry, Amu you're the strongest wolf I know and you are fit to be the Alpha of our pack. The Elder's don't know what they are talking about, they hold no power over you; just keep going with your life how it is and when the time comes for you to take your place as Alpha then that's where you will prove them wrong." Amu took in a deep breath as she placed the small glass cup down; the room fell silent neither one of the she-wolf's said anything –Angel was staring at her best friend, while Amu was staring at the quarter fill glass.

"Send word to my father to send me documents that need to be looked over that he hasn't had time to handle them," Amu finally said breaking the silence. "I'll show those old bags of bones that I don't have to quit my "child play" of a job in order to be the Alpha of **MY **pack." Angel gave a slight nod as she pulled out her phone and turn to walk away as she placed the phone to her ear. Amu took many deep breaths as she continued to stare at the glass cup not moving an inch from her spot. Despite the fact that she is furious she never once showed it during the meeting. That is the one thing she lacked as Alpha; never let your emotions consume you, never display your emotions for others to see that they got under your skin. Always remain calm, if the Alpha can't even do that, then how can they expect to calm down their own pack.

Amu gave out a heavy sigh; she pushed herself from the small bar and made her way towards her study room. Not even the thrill of a hunt would be able to calm her down. She wanted to do something, anything to get her mind off of the whole thing and drowning herself in alcohol wasn't going to be any better; pinching the bridge of her nose she gave out another sigh as she opened the door to her study room. The pinkette walked inside and took a seat behind her desk; she looked around the desk not really knowing what she was looking for only to just leave it alone and pull out the side drawer. She took out a black hard cover sketch book; flipping through the pages to look for a clean page to sketch out and drown herself in the world of creativity, and fashion. Amu grabbed a pencil and clay eraser; closing her eyes slowly as she let her mind free from everything as she allowed her creative idea to swim around her mind. Her pencil started to move slowly creating lines, strokes, and life; it flowed with ease like it was walking on air, it was a simple outline, but just before Amu was finished she was pulled back into reality when she heard a sound emitting from her jean pocket.

-Ring, Ring-

"Ah," Amu raised an eyebrow as she pulled out her cell phone. "Who could be calling me at this hour of the night?" The pinkette asked herself as she looked at the phone screen only to be greeted by a bright light and a number that she didn't recognized. She slides her thumb across the screen to answer, and placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hello," she asked as she waited for the receiver to answer. She hears their breath hitch at her answering at such an hour.

"Um…hello, Ms. Hinamori; this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. We recently talk not too long ago." When Amu hears his voice she felt her body shiver in delight.

"Yes, I remember you well Mr. Tsukiyomi. How can I help you, since you took the liberty of calling me at such a late hour?" Amu could hear so clearly how he had pulled the phone away in order to clear his throat.

"Right, well I really did not expect you to have picked up the phone truly."

"My life and role requires me to be alert at all time and that includes my phone, I will pick it up at any hour of the day."

"Yes, I can see…" Amu, huffed out a chuckle as a small smiled danced upon her lips.

"Let's do cut to the chase Mr. Tsukiyomi, the reason of your call can't be to have simply wanting to hear my voice; you still want that 'Total Coverage' on my life." Amu heard his breath hitch again when she mentioned 'wanting to hear my voice' but ignored it thinking that her ear's might be playing a trick on her.

"Ah…um…yes that's right," he took a pause. "Please do reconsider Ms. Hinamori."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tsukiyomi but I cannot give you want you wish please do understand."

"Then make me understand, Ms. Hinamori; humor me for a second and allow me to invite you for a cup of coffee today around ten o'clock. What do you say?"

"Heh, my you do intrigue me Mr. Tsukiyomi…but do tell me what is a man like yourself doing up so late in the night?" She asked as she tried to avoid answering the question.

"I could very much ask you the same thing Ms. Hinamori however; I will give you an answer to your question if you agree to meet me."

"Persistent, I can see," Amu gave out a small sigh as the smile never left her lips. "Very well, I'll humor you Mr. Tsukiyomi for only this one time. This is a onetime deal I don't do this to just any one…If you do not believe me then do ask you lovely sister. Make sure you prepare yourself, and do not waste my time."

"Thank you very much Ms. Hinamori, I will make sure you didn't waste your time coming to meet me."

"Please do."

"We will meet in a café named 'Moonlight Snow'; do you know of it?"

"Yes, I do; I will see you then." With that Amu hung up and lean against her chair. "What did I just do…" Amu stared at the ceiling as she played back the whole scenario through her head.

"Argh," she scratched her scalp with both hands, tousling her thick waist long rosette pink hair wildly. "Angie is going to kill me."

-Knock, Knock-

"Come in," Amu said as she straighten herself up. The door opens to show Angel just getting off the phone.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There quite a few documents your father has put aside for some time now." Amu nodded as she leaned forwards placing her elbow on the desk locking her fingers together laying her chin on top of them.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"You father, will send them over tomorrow around the afternoon along with a few other wolves to help you with the task in case you need the extra hand." Amu nodded.

"Alright then, I suppose we should arrange their rooms so that they have a place to sleep; we will have to restock on food supplies for them." Amu said out loud as she thought over the situation. "Did my father say how many he will be sending?"

"About ten, but if they are not enough then to send word and he will send a few more."

"Then we'll go grocery shopping around morning, I have a meeting to attend around ten in the morning. So we can go after that; we should be back before they arrive."

"Wait…I don't recall scheduling any meeting for you in the morning."

"You didn't scheduled it, I did just a few minutes ago. I will be meeting that reporter Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"You're what?!"

"Must you yell it's no big deal; I know what I'm doing."

"I know, I just worry for you," Amu softly smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I'm aware of that and might I add you worry too much," Angel rolled her eyes playfully. "In either case you have nothing to worry about you will be accompanying me to the small meeting. I can't very well send you off to do the shopping and have you carry all those bags now can I?"

Angel gave out a small chuckle. "I suppose not."

"Does that ease you?"

"Very," Amu gave a nod to acknowledge her response.

"Good," The wolf princess stood up from her seat and smiled at her best friend. "Then let's head off to bed we have a long morning within a few hours."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**9:20 a.m.**

_Hair –check, make-up –check, outfit –check, cute shoes –check, purse –check, everything else –check, _Amu thought as she was mentally checking her list. _Alright I'm ready to go._

"Amu hurry your ass up or we're going to get there late." Angel yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Keep your damn panties on I'm going, I'm going," Amu replied as she started to make her way down. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black and white vertical strip top with a black bow waistband and a box pleat flare; with a white waist long jacket, and navy blue washout jeans; silver bangles, small silver hoop earrings and a diamond black lace necklace with black heels and a black purse.

"The wolf princess finally graces us with her presence," Angel was wearing a long sleeve knitted round neck shirt with black skinny jeans and a fake fur vest with a collar; along with a an eleven petal flower ring with chocolate diamond a golden brown watch, golden earring with a brown gem in the center, boots, and a brown purse bag.

Amu rolled her eyes with a smile stretched upon her lips. "Cork it," she said as she stood beside Angel. "Come on, let's get going."

"I'm driving; I wish not to die just yet by your crazy ass driving."

"My driving isn't that bad you know."

"Say's only you; everyone else would much rather run then get in a car with you." Amu pouted as she crossed her arms across her chest and strut out of the house towards the car.

"Whatever," Angel chuckled as she closed the door behind her and locked it as she tailed behind the pinkette.

"I'll pity the man that's fated to be your mate my dear princess." Angel said as she made her way towards the driver seat. Amu simply stuck out her tongue as she climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door close. Angel gave out a small laugh as she herself climbed into the driver seat and stuck the key into the ignition; turning the key once she wait until the car roared to life. Angel pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the road.

"Do you want me to put music on?"

"Of course, you know I never like it to be to quiet, though some situations call for it." Angel nodded.

"The usual or something new?"

"Surprise me." Angel quickly took out her IPod swiftly out of her pocket and connected it into the car radio. She placed it in shuffle mode and hit play. The first song that came up was 'Time Machine' by Hatsune Miku; however it was an English cover done by Lucy. Amu gave a softly laugh.

"For some reason you always put a fitting song each time." Amu said as she glances over towards her friend; Angel simply smiled as her eyes never left the road.

"It's a gift, my dear princess."

"And a curse, if you ask me."

"Heh that is also true."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It took them twenty minutes to reach town; it was fifteen minutes until the little meeting with Tsukiyomi Ikuto; and as the time keep ticking Amu became even more nervous. _Argh! What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous? _She thought as she looked out the window. Angel took a glance over at the pinkette.

"Nervous much." Amu slightly flinched at her words as she turned her head to face her friend.

"No, of course not. Why would I be I mean it's just a meeting right nothing else." Amu gibbered. Angel raised an eyebrow as she listened to her pack mate.

"I don't know you tell me."

"Ah…" Amu was lost for words for once she didn't know how to counter back. "Oh, for Moon sakes! I'm super nervous; this has never happened before what is this human doing to me!" Angel sweat dropped at the reaction she got out of her beloved princess.

"Amu calm down, it's only a meeting just like you said. You're going to talk to him answer a few questions and try to convince him to give up on the 'Total Coverage'. Then you can move on with your life."

"What if I can't move on with my life what if I need him in it?" Angel gave out a sigh.

"Well…We'll just have to wait until we cross that bridge." Amu took in a deep breath as she placed a hand on top of her chest to calm her nerves down.

"Okay…" The car came into a stop as Amu took in her surrounding to see that Angel had parked in front of the café. The engine died down as Angel took the keys out of the ignition.

"You ready?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." Angel gave her a smile.

"Good because looks like he's already here," Angel said as she looked down at her watch. "And ten minutes early at that."

Amu looked out the window to see that Angel was right there he was about to take a seat in one of the tables with four chairs. "Do you want to wait another five minutes?" Angel asked as Amu continued to stare at the young male. She nodded as she pulled her eyes away from him; she laid her head on the head rest of the seat and closed her eyes. _Oh, bloody moon I feel like a love sick pup and I barely know anything about the guy, _Amu thought.

Time felt like it was flying when Angel started to opening her door. "Come one five minutes are up." Again Amu took in a deep breath for what felt like the hundredth time that day as she braced herself and opened the door. Her face was composed all nervousness left her as she took on the stance of an Alpha.

-Slam-

The door closed and locked at Angel walked around to stand beside her future Alpha. "Alright then let's get this over with; It's going to be a long day." Angel slightly bowed her head as Amu took on step forwards.

-Clink, clink, clink-

Her heels clinked as they hit the cement floor; it looked like she was walking on air, graceful and poise. She was attracting attention with just her presence. Angel was no different; it was as if the girl had walked out of a magazine cover shoot.

Just as they got within ear distance for humans, Amu spoke out. "Your early I see," she said as she stood right in front of him. Ikuto looked up from his small notebook to see the breath taking pinkette. It took him seconds to finally react to her as he stumbled to get up.

"Ah! Um…No I actually just got here myself," He said trying to hide his blunder. "It's a pleasure to meet you again Ms. Hinamori." He extended his hand out; Amu looked at it for a second when she flashed him a smiled and took it.

"Indeed it is, Mr. Tsukiyomi," the two shook hands as they both felt a shock wave run through their bodies making them shudder. Amu pulled back her hand slowly but hastily. "I do hope you don't mind but I brought my assistant allow since we do have other things to do after this; There was no point in making two round trip into town."

"Of course not, please do take a seat." He gestured towards the emptied seats. Amu took a seat across from Ikuto while Angel took a seat next to her.

"Now then, let's get down to business shall we." Amu said as she leaned back against her chair as she stared straight into the bluenette's indigo eyes.

"Ah, right, yes…um…" Ikuto, for once in his life was loose for words as to what to say next.

"So, you want me to make you understand is that so," Amu asked as she continued to stare at him.

"Yes, please make me understand," he said as he finally composed himself.

"Tell me Mr. Tsukiyomi do you believe in the saying 'Some thing's, aren't meant to be known.'" Amu asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Then there's your answer," she quickly replied back. "My life is something that should be remain a mystery…I won't be within this industry for much longer in either case. In a few years' time or maybe even less I would have retired and step down as head designer of my rising company. So there is no need for you or any other reporter to write anything about me."

"And what would be the reason into this future conclusion?" He asked.

"Heh, let's just say that it's within family reason…" Ikuto wasn't satisfied with that answer, nor did he want to cut ties with the pinkette. There was something about her that just pulled him in towards her.

"Alright," he said. "Let me revise the proposal then." The two she-wolves raised an eyebrow.

"Please do explain." Angel finally spoke up since they took their seats.

"Instead of doing a 'Total Coverage' on your daily life, I will only write about a total coverage on your daily work life as a rising fashion designer. From what I've hear from not only my sister but others around is that you construct, and create your garments at your home; and occasionally leave only when there are photo shoots, or any other eventful thing involving your work as a designer." Amu looked at Ikuto, and then she fixed her gaze at Angel. The two stared at on another having a conversation with they're eyes. Finally Angel let out a frustrated huff as she looked away from the pinkette slightly pouting and glaring off into the distance.

"Alright Mr. Tsukiyomi, I'll grant you permission into doing this 'Work Total Coverage' access," the pinkette said; Ikuto's eyes shined with amazement and excitement that he got what he wanted. Not only was that but he able to have more time with the pinkette. "You have my email and my assistant will be in contact with you later on in the day. To organize a schedule during the time you will be doing your coverage." Ikuto nodded as he glanced over at Angel who had now composed herself; she took out her business card and handed it to him. He took the card and look over it.

"I'll be contacting you around midnight, so do stay alert on that." Angel said with a monotone voice. Ikuto nodded; Amu, stood up Angel followed. Ikuto stumbled and followed allow with them. The girl's side step from the table as Amu walked in front of Ikuto; she grazed her hand along his arm and smiled up at him.

"I'll be see you around Mr. Tsukiyomi."


	4. Chapter 4

**11:40 a.m.**

The girls were just pulling into their driveway, twenty minutes before twelve. They're back seat was over filled with food, drinks, and any other thing the girls thought their pack mates might need. "Do you think we bought enough?" Angel asked as she killed the engine.

"Yeah I believe so, you did say that my father was only sending ten wolves," Angel nodded as the two climbed out of the car. "Then this is enough for ten, if we need any more then we will just have to go buy some more." Amu said as she open the car door of the back seat to get the grocery bags.

"True," Angel said as she followed Amu's lead. "In either case, I'm going to have to show them around town so they know how to get around." Amu nodded as the two walked towards the door; it took them about ten minutes to finish unloading everything, and another five to put everything away in the cabinets, refrigerator, and pantries.

Angel looked down at her watch; it was 11: 55 only five more minutes before their pack mates arrived. "Amu, I'm going to check on the rooms again to make sure everything is there." Angel said as she turns to face the pinkette.

"Alright," with that Angel head upstairs. It didn't take that long for the she-wolf to re-evaluate the rooms. She was walking down the stairs just as she reached the last step there was a knock on the door. The two quickly turned their heads towards the door and out of habit they lifted their nose up in the air and inhaled deeply. _There here, _the two thought. Amu walked over towards the door with Angel right at her heel. She placed her small hand on top of the crystal glass door knob; twisted it and opened it. Five males and four females stood there.

"Welcome my fellow pack mates it's nice to see you all again," Amu said as she greeted them with a smile. The ten wolves bowed there head slightly exposing there necks to show their respects to the pinkette. "Please come in, make yourselves at home." She gestured them inside as she stepped aside to allow them in; Angel never leaving her side. The ten wolves walked into the house one trailing after another. Amu along with Angel guided them towards the small meeting room; once in there Amu stood in front of them while she waited for them to sit. It wasn't wise for a more dominant wolf to sit first with other dominant wolves, it made you look like prey. Angel took a seat in the front along with the other wolves.

"Now then let's get down to business shall we," Amu said as she stared all of them in the eyes and one by one they each dropped their gaze. "Who has with them the document's my father has sent me?" She asked as one wolf –male- stood up.

"I do, my princess," the male wolf said as he walked over to hand the stack of papers to the pinkette.

"Thank you, Kiseki." The wolf-princess said as she took the documents from Kiseki's hand; Kiseki bowed as he slightly bared his neck. He walked back to his seat; once there Amu continued talking.

"I'm rather sure my father has explained this to you all before coming here; however, it was a simply briefing on the situation." Amu said as she set down the documents she slowly turned to face her fellow pack mates as she stared them all in the eye –instantly shifting their gaze. "As you last heard in the recent pack meeting –the night before, the elder's think that I am neglecting my responsibilities as the next Alpha; that I should quit my 'child play' of passing myself off as a human fashion designer and return back to the pack, and blah, blah, blah, blah…" Amu rolled her eyes as she recalled the scene.

"You've all heard it I don't think I have to repeat their words; here's my question to you," the pinkette took a pause. "Do you believe and think the elders are right in what they said?" Silences fell in the room as Amu asked the question. Her eyes never left the faces of her pack mate's; each of them glances over to one another as if having a conversation with their eyes.

"No, Princess we don't agree." They all spoke out in union.

"You've done so much for the pack; even during your leave right now." A blond haired girl spoke out.

"Yeah, Suu's right. You're always calling in to make sure everything is alright." A blue haired girl agreed allowed with Suu.

"In fact, there was the time you rushed back, in order to calm down a misunderstand between another pack." A forest green headed boy added.

"The Elders are all just a bag of dust that don't know what they are talking about." Raven purple haired girl injected into the discussion. Each one of the wolves had something to say about what the elders had said during the meeting; Amu mentally smiled as she felt the love of her pack mate's –her family-. Amu held up a hand as she cleared her throat.

"Alright enough," Amu released just a bit of her Alpha power as she brought her hand back to her side. "We might not see eye to eye with the Elders; however we must reason with them…That is why I asked my father to send me these documents. I will be handling all of the task my father can't get to; and as such I wish to ask for your help my brother and sisters to show the Elders they were wrong to misjudge me."

"あなたはそれ王女, それが行われますように(As you will it Princess, it will be done)." Every wolf in the room responded.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

**10:01 p.m.**

-knock, knock-

"Amu, dinner is ready. Everyone is waiting for you." Angel said as she walked into Amu's study room. The pinkette was sitting behind her desk as she was looking over the documents. Her hair was tied into a high messy pony tail, and she was wearing a thin pair of glasses; the pinkette looked up from the paper she was looking over to face Angel.

"Is it that time already," Amu said as she looked over her shoulder to see the bright shining stars and the glistening moon. "I take it that the others are back." Angel nodded as Amu set down the paper and took off her glasses.

"Good, were there any problems?" Angel shook her head as Amu stood up from her chair. "I'm glad." The two smiled as they started to walk towards the dining room.

"So anything, to worry about?" Angel asks as they walked.

"Nothing to serious, only rogues to teach a lesson to; the ten should be about to take care of it, unless I have to tell them to bring them to me, though I do wish for that not to happen."

"Don't we all, though the situation might call for it." Amu nodded. Just as they were reaching the door that led to the dining room they heard a small commotion going on. Taking in a sharp breath Amu opened the door.

-Slam-

"What is going on," the pinkette said as she gave all her wolves a sharp gaze. They were all frozen in shock not expecting the pinkette to come as quickly as she did; as she turned her gaze to stare at each one of them there eyes instantly dropped.

"Ah…we caught a stow away."

_Geez another one, _Amu thought as she search through the group of wolves. "Step forward…Now…" Without hesitation the wolf stepped forward; it was a female she looked to be 5'4, slim silhouette, long well-shaped legs, prefect breast. She seemed simple; long dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a soft peach floral print top with navy blue shorts and brown boots. "Naomi Ichinose, explain to me why I shouldn't send you back to the pack house with a fitting punishment for coming here without permission from our Alpha."

Naomi bowed her head as she bared her neck in respects to the she-wolf. "My beloved Wolf Princess, please forgive me for coming to you when I was not granted; however, I could not just sit around and do nothing to help you." Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Not only did you stow away with the group but you were also ease dropping into the conversation between them and our Alpha." Naomi's body stiffens as a board as she herd Amu hit the nail on the head. "You are quite bravo for not only for your action but for also giving yourself away to me…Tell me, Naomi what use you are to me? How are you to help me with the Elders breathing down my neck?"

"I will help you with everything and anything, my princess. I will forever stand by your side." Amu stared at Naomi as she gave out a sigh.

"Angel, send word to my father that Naomi is with us and will be staying with us for the remainder of time of this minor ordeal." Angel took out her phone as she dialed Tsumugu. "For now let's enjoy our dinner; Naomi once you're finished with your dinner head out for a run and familiarize yourself with the territory. Don't go beyond our property grounds." Naomi raised her head and gave Amu a sharp nod.

"あなたはそれ王女, それが行われますように(As you will it Princess, it will be done)."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

It was nearing midnight Amu was back in the study room looking over the documents; Angel with Naomi were in a spare room. "This will be your room for the time being," Angel said as she turned on the light to the room. Naomi walked in and gazed upon the well-manicured room. The room looks to fit a one bedroom apartment. "It's a bit messy; we didn't expect to have more company."

_Messy…? Really, this room looks spotless, _Naomi thought. "Ah, no it's alright. The room is perfect." Angel nodded understand.

"Alright then, get some rest; tomorrow I will be taking you into town to show you around, neither Amu nor I want to send you out not know your own territory," Naomi turn to face Angel and nodded. "You all will be receiving your task around the afternoon." Naomi nodded again as she stared pass Angel shoulder –despite Angel being a lower rank then Amu she was more dominant then the eleven wolves under the two's care. It was still undecided who will be the next Beta of the pack due to the fact that the current Beta has three heirs; Angel being one of them.

"Oh, and one more thing Naomi," Naomi tilted her head in confusion. "As you may be well aware there are three wolves here with higher titles; Amu who is next in line to be Alpha, me; a candidate to be next in line to be Beta, and you; a candidate to be next in line to be Gamma."

"Ah…that's right…"

"There will be a time where you will be in charge for our pack mates; however that's only when Amu or I are pulled away from dealing with pack business." Naomi stood up straight as a board as she gave a sharp nod.

"I understand," Angel smiled as she patted the young females head.

"Good, now get some rest it will be a long day tomorrow."

"Good night…Beta…" Angel looked at Naomi as she gave Angel a smile. Angel gave a softly chuckle as she walked out of the room.

_Beta…we'll see in due time if I will be, _Angel thought as she strode towards her study room.

She opened to her study room; the room was identical to that of Amu's study room however, the theme was slightly different, it stilled held the forest theme but the color scheme was different. Amu's room held a soft color tone whereas Angel's was a monochrome color scheme. Angel gave out a sigh as she walked towards her desk; she glanced over to the clocked five minutes before midnight. "Well I better get that email out to the boy." Angel said as she sat down on her chair and turns her computer monitor on; as she was opening up her email page she was looking over Amu's schedule for the month. It didn't take Angel that long for her to finish typing out the 'letter'; she looked over it once more making sure she covered everything.

"Good everything is in over," she said as she hit the mouse to send.

-click-

'_Message Sent'_

Angel gave out another sigh as she lend back against her chair; closing her eyes Angel relaxed her body for a second when her she heard a 'bing' sound. She opened her eyes and looked back at the screen to find not only one but two emails. She opened the first one –it was from Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Reviewing its contents she nodded her head in agreeing with the email; she then clicked out of the email and processed with that other one. What she didn't expect was who sent the email; her eyes widen as her whole body froze. The color in her face was drained as she stared at the name and the contents of the message. One sentence stuck out more than the rest.

"_I'm coming to visit soon"_

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Ding dong-

Amu head shoot up as she heard the sound of the doorbell. _What time is it, _she thought as she looked at her clock –8:20 a.m. _Argh, just what kind of human wishes to wake a sleeping wolf, _Amu thought as she stood up from her chair; she took in her surroundings an noticed that she had fallen asleep in her study room.

-Ding dong-

"Argh, I'm coming geez," Amu muttered as she made her way towards the front door. The pinkette scratched her scalp luxuriously with both hands, tousling her thick rosette pink hair as she tried to shake the sleep out of her system. Just as she was getting to the door she noticed that something was different. "Ah…Where's Angel; she's always the first one wake." Amu shook the thought out of her head. _I'm sure she's alright there's always a good explanation when it's Angel, _Amu thought as she took hold of the doorknob and opened it wide.

"Good morning Ms. Hinamori," Amu stood shocked as she gazed upon the person who stood on her doorstep –Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, it's quite early and I believed my assistant sent you the schedule for today." Amu said as she recovered from her frozen state.

"Yes she did," Ikuto said as she adjusted his massager bag, box of donuts, and coffees in his hands. "But since I was nearby, I thought I could bring you something…" Ikuto said slightly bashful and yet confidently.

"Well that is nice and all Mr. Tsukiyomi but-" Amu cut herself off as she heard the back door open and close; slightly tilting her nose up in the air towards the back door Amu inhaled and caught the scent of blood. _Shit_, she thought. "Um…well since you're here why don't you come in." She said as she guided him inside.

"Here let me help you with that." Amu took hold of the box of donuts and coffee tray before he had time to protest. "I'll take these to the kitchen and put them on a platter; please do wait here." Amu turned on her heels as she took long strides towards the kitchen to see who had gone out for a hunt. Amu was surprise to see it was her best friend; Angel was covered in blood and dirt, and her hair in a tangled mess with dried leafs.

"Amu, that's a surprise; you're up early." She said as she walked towards the sink.

"Yes, well I had to answer the door, to greet our human guest." Angel had served herself a glass of water; when she heard the words 'human guest' she chocked on it coughing up a bit. Once regain her breath she turned towards Amu with confusion and horror written all over her face.

"What?! Who?!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"How I sent him your schedule for today. He was supposed to come around eleven during the time I take our pack mates into town to show them around." Amu flings her arms up in the air.

"I don't know, he just said '…since I was nearby, I thought I could bring you something' and by something he meant donuts and coffee!" Angel pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fucking Moon! Argh! Whatever, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm going to use the back stairs to head to my room take a shower and change into clothes I'll send Naomi to get the others up and about and warn them about our guest and start breakfast; we're just going to have to invite him." Amu was rubbing her temple as she listens to Angel plan.

"Okay, okay…" The two girls nodded in agreement with the plan as then both parted ways. Amu headed back to the doorway to find Ikuto gaze around the entrance room.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Mr. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto turned towards where the pinkette's voice came from as he flashed her a smile.

"It's no problem." Amu returned the smile.

"Great well then shall me head to my study room for the mean time," Amu said as she gestured towards the hallway. "At the moment my family is just waking up and breakfast; if you wish to join us and do not mind waiting." Amu offered as half of her begged him to say no and the other half begged him to stay longer.

"Ah, I don't mean to be a burden," he responded

"No, you're no burden at all we'd be glad to have you."

_Oh, bloody moon I'm digging my own grave, _she thought.

"Thank you." Amu smiles as the two entered the study room. When entering the two took their seats just like before.

"Alright then, where shall we start."


	5. Chapter 5

**9: 10 a.m.**

-Knock, knock-

"Yes Naomi," Amu said as the door opened; Naomi opened the door fully as she gave a slight bow towards Amu.

"Angel sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready," Amu nodded.

"Thank you Naomi we'll be there in a bit," Naomi bow again as she left and closed the door behind her. Amu turns to face Ikuto again with a small smile dancing upon her lips. "Well then Mr. Tsukiyomi, shall we join the rest of my family for breakfast." Ikuto smiled and nodded. The two stood up from their seats as they walked towards the dining room.

"Do you get along with your family Ms. Hinamori?" Ikuto asked as they walked.

"Please call me Amu we will be around each other for a while," Amu said with a smile as she took a glance towards him. "As an answer to your question, yes I do; we all do family is rather crucial with us."

"Like a pack," Amu's body stiffens like a board at the mention of the word 'pack'. "You know like a family of wolves their never alone; like family I suppose." Amu forced out a laugh.

"Ahahaha yes like…like a wolf pack." The pinkette took in a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. "Right then, I do hope you have an empty stomach because we tend to make a lot of food." Amu said as she opened the door to the dining room revealing a large table almost complete filled with food; twelve seats were taken leaving the rest empty, the head chair along with the left-hand side chair were left empty. Amu walked towards the head of the table she smiled at Angel and then the rest of her pack mates. Ikuto followed Amu not really know where to go.

"You can sit on the left side beside me Mr. Tsukiyomi." Amu said as she gestured towards the chair.

"Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto." Amu nodded with a smile. Ikuto took a seat on the left side of her; everyone was seat while Amu was left standing.

"My dear, family thank you all for preparing this delicious breakfast that you not only prepared for us but for our guest as well," her pack mates softly smiled at Amu's kind words. "Before we dig into this wonderful food I'll quickly introduce our guest; this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he is a reporter for 'Star-Cross' Magazine he will be doing a ''Work Total Coverage'. So you will be seeing him around for a while." Amu's eyes lightly glowed as she gave them a warning. _Be careful not to expose yourself and endanger the pack,_ the pinkette said as she sent them all a telepathic message.

"Come si è principessa, sarà fatto(As you will it Princess, it will be done)." Every wolf in the room responded in Italian; the pack required everyone to learn as many possible languages in case they were to ever travel for pack business.

"Well then, let's dig in."

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

"The food was delicious; thank you." Ikuto said as both he and Amu were heading back to the study room. The rest of the wolves returned a smile towards him and replied 'you're welcome' in union. "Your family is really pleasant to be around with."

"Heh, yes well they have to behave around guest, but other than that they are like any other normal family."

"I do have a question," he asked as they were five steps away from the door that lead to the small 'office'.

"And I might have an answer." Amu said as she gripped the door knob and twisted it open.

"At the beginning, when you were speaking; you took a small pause and then your family responded in…ah…well what seem like a different language." Amu's head was running wild trying to find an explanation but her face never showed any signs of emotions.

"Oh, that's a custom habit we have in our family. Please don't pay mind to it; its old tradition I suppose you can say." Ikuto nodded. Ikuto took a seat where he was last time however; Amu took a seat behind her desk. "I hope you don't mind but I need to look over some documents; thought you can still question me while I do so."

"If that is alright with you, I don't mean to be a bother. I can always come back another time." He said as he looked over at the pinkette._ Even though I don't want to be part for you,_ he thought. Ikuto mentally shook his head when he caught himself thinking these thoughts. _What am I thinking! _

"You're no bother at all. I simply have to do a double check to make sure everything is in order for me to hand back these documents." The bluenette nodded as she mentally sighed with relief known that he was able to be by the pinkette's side just a bit longer.

"How old are you Amu? You seem rather young to be a thriving fashion designer." Ikuto asked as he readied his pen and notebook to right down her detailed sentences.

"You tell me Ikuto how old do I look," Amu said as she lifted her gaze off the paper to look at Ikuto into his indigo blue orbs. When their eyes met the bluenette felt his breath hitched as he was mesmerized by her golden brown eyes. Amu let out a soft chuckle as she closed her eyes and returned her gaze back to the paper in her hand. "I'm five years younger than you are." It took a second for Ikuto to process the small sentence.

"You're twenty, but you look like a teenager." Amu flashed him a smile.

"Why thank you," the pinkette said as she jotted something down on a posted and stick it onto the document she was reading and went on, onto another one.

"How do you know my age?"

"Mr. Tsukiyomi I might be a busy women however, I just don't let anyone interview me; I do, do my research before confirming my interview meeting." The pinkette said as she flickered her gaze at him with a smile playing upon her lips. Her attention was then pulled away towards the door. "Yes, Angel." Ikuto turned her gaze towards the door to see it opening fully revealing who he knew as Amu's assistant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I've come to inform you that I along with the rest of the family will be heading out into town; we'll be back before noon."

"Alright then, be careful…all of you." Angel gave a slightly bow as left; closing the door behind her. Ikuto looked back at Amu as he gave her a questionable look.

"I've noticed that most of your family along with your assistant slightly bows towards you; why is that?"

"Angel might be my assistant but is actually part of my family. You can say they bow down to me because it's out of respect towards me; I am next in line to be the head of our family."

"I see." Amu ruffled through three more pages as Ikuto was asking her the question when she finally went through all of them. She gave out a heavy sigh as she stood up from the chair.

"Well then shall we continue this interview in my atelier?"

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Click/flash, click/flash-

Amu blinked a few times before recovering her vision; Ikuto chuckled as he took Amu by surprise. "Sorry about that, I should have warned you; though natural poses are best."

"Ah, no it's alright," the pinkette said as she thought over what he had said. "I suppose your right; pictures are best taken with a more natural pose."

"Yeah, just like all your photo shoots; they all look so natural when they are being taken." Amu was a bit taken aback when Ikuto said that.

"I can see you're up to date with all my daily appearances on magazines." Ikuto grin not showing any shame that Amu was right.

"Well it's hard not to when you're not only talented but in addition your breath taken-ly beautiful," Amu was looking at some fabric when her eyes widen when she heard the words flowed out. The pinkette slowly looked over her shoulder as she stared straight into the bluenette indigo eyes. She was trying so hard not to have her cheek from overheating at the comment Ikuto just gave her.

"Ah…Um," before Amu had a chance to utter a solid word out of her mouth Ikuto cut her off.

"Will you be working on anything new today?" Ikuto asked as he pulled out one of the stools that were located under the wide table. Amu felt her throat dry like the dearest as she swallowed to try and re-hydrate her throat; she placed a smile –more like tried, her smile showed her nervousness as she turn to face the bluenette.

"Heh, well that's the plan." Amu said as she looked over the fabric rolls again; but by this time Amu's mind was working overtime trying to figure out what Ikuto had meant by his words early. "Ah…do you want something to drink?" Amu asked over her shoulder.

"Yes, some tea would be fine." Amu nodded as a smile danced upon her lips.

"Great, I'll go make some then," Amu said as she walked out of the atelier and made her way towards the kitchen.

**Le Désir d'un Loup**

-Slam-

"Argh! Dammit! What is happening to me?" Amu yelled out herself as she slammed her hands on the cold marble island top. She rested her forehead on the marble top; as she felt the coldness hit the warmth of her skin. Amu gave out a sigh as she closed her eyes and pushed herself off the island. She turned around; her back facing the island counter top. She leans against it as she leaned her head back allowing her eyes to see the bright white ceiling. _What is this human doing to me,_ Amu thought.

"ARGH!" Amu scratched furiously her scalp with both hands, wildly tousling her thick rosette pink hair as she let out a frustrated growl.

_Bloody moon I really need a run right about now, _Amu thought as she headed towards the cup boards; she opened them one by one trying to locate the tea set. "Where did we put that tea set?" Amu muttered under her breath as she looked through the cup boards.

"Ah! There you are you stupid little shit," Amu said as she grabbed hold of the tray that held the tea set. It was an unloved antique: dragon-ware tea set; Amu was given the tea set by her mother as a going away gift. The pinkette set the tray down on the counter as she walked towards the pantry. She looked through all the herbs and spices until she found the one thing she was looking for: tea leafs.

"Hm…I think I'll get this one today," Amu said as she took a hold of a small glass jar with a label –Rose Bud Herbal Tea-. As the pinkette was brewing the tea her nervousness faded away. This always happens, when her emotions get the best over her, Amu tends to always do something with her hands which always results with her being completely absorbed on the task at hand. She turns blind to all her senses expect her sight and smell; that are focused only on the brewing tea.

-Knock, knock-

There was a softly knock on the entrance of the kitchen but Amu didn't hear it, she just continued on setting the tea. It was Ikuto he came down to check on Amu since she was taking a bit longer then what he had thought. "Amu?" Again the pinkette pay no mind; it was as if she was lost in her own small world. Ikuto walked further in, but not enough for Amu to catch a glance of him or even notice him for that matter. As Ikuto stared at Amu he noticed how focus she was, how she was enjoying herself making something as simple as tea. Without missing a beat Ikuto took his camera and started to take picture; taking off the flash since the lighting in the room was great. Each picture came out spectacular; the bluenette continued to take picture one after another when he suddenly…stopped. His fingers stopped moving after his camera captured Amu smiling; slowly he drew his camera down as his eyes fully stared at the she-wolf. Her smiled was so soft and small and yet it emitted such a rarity that left the bluenette reporter entranced; finally regaining her senses Amu's body stiffen when she caught Ikuto scent in the room. She took in a deep breath as she looked over her shoulder to catch a glance of the bluenette. She caught him staring at her with his mouth slightly open; Amu couldn't help it and she let a smile dance its way upon her lips as she returned to finish the tea.

"I would suggest you close your month Ikuto, you wouldn't want a catch flies now would you." At the end of her sentence Amu gave out a small chuckle as she placed the tea pot on the tray. Ikuto quickly shut his mouth as his eyes widen a bit and involuntary straighten up.

"My mouth wasn't open…" Ikuto defended himself. Amu gave out another chuckle as she turned to face him with the tray in hand.

"Of course it wasn't." Amu said with a smile making Ikuto slightly blush from embarrassment.

"It wasn't."


End file.
